Ted the new kid
by beanzy432
Summary: Raven really likes the new kid Ted... will her obsession go to far, and will her clumsiness get in the way
1. Class slip up

Life… miserable… maybe… I looked up at the spur of the moment. "Ooh.. Baby"! I yelled out loud forgetting that I was in a classroom environment. I blushed as I watched the new kid walk in he was sooo hot! To cover things up I added in "Quite down no need to get all rowdy our new friend Ted isn't used to this." "Hey how'd you know my name was Ted? I stood there dumbfounded. "Duhh… I just know these things, by the way my name is Raven Baxter… call me Ray." I held out my hand and he shook my hand. "Ummm humph." He better shake my hand, I sounded out loud. Ooop's another slip up. "Alright people get back to work, nothing to look at back hur. I was totally blushing. I took me and my slip-ups back to my seat, and I watch intently as Ms. Diapaolo took Ted to his seat. I wrote a note to Chelsea, who was sitting right next to me:

Dear, Chels uhh… yeah I'm so embarrassed but didja get a load of his luscious lips. Whew!

Tootaloo… love,

The Ray!

I tossed the note over to Chelsea, only the note hit the back of Ben Sturky's (Stinky kid) head. He read it and looked up and smiled at me. Oh god. I looked over at Ted he looked so damn sexy. I started picturing us laying on my bed… no ooh "Stop!"oh god another slip up had occurred. Mrs. Dipaolo looked back at me.

"Stop what?"

"Err. Stop, I uh don't understand the uhh… equation"

"This isn't Math class Raven, and I will not stand for anymore of your interruptions." I slid into my seat.

"No problem Mrs. Dipaolo.

I glanced once more at Ted… he glanced back and he began to open his lips to say something.

A/n: Sorry it is so short.. Longer next time! R&R puh-leez!


	2. Hurt feelings

**A/n: dear reader's thank you for reviewing my story I love the positive review it inspired me to keep going. Alright anyway thank you KBC and CNic13, I'm taken your idea KBC, the rest of yall need to step yo game up and read and review my paper! R&R! Lol! Enjoy twinkle toes lol j/p! Enjoy it though! Excuse my poor grammar and spelling errors**

The bell ring and with my embarrassment it seemed like it took forever to ring. Jeez…why do I get punished for likin' a hot guy? I walked over to Chelsea by her locker, I was eager to discuss Ted. I wished I had known what he was going to say. "Hey Chels what's crackin'?"

"Nothin' what's smakin'? She laughed and held out her hand for a high-five.

"Uh…Chels…put your hand down girl, I said to her in my low pitched voice." Actually you know what will be smackin' is my hand on Teddy boy's ass or maybe my lips smackin' on his." I paused realizing Chelsea was staring at me blankly. "anyways that's besides the point, Ted is so hot! His brown hair, and his dark brown mysterious eyes, his pale skin and his smile that bares his perfectly white teeth…" Once again I had gotten caught in the mix, speaking out loud. This was like the fifth time so I realized there was something about this Ted boy. Maybe he was my true love, you know? "Chels do you believe in true love?"

"Well, sort- of if you really are feelin' it I mean then yeah, but if they don't feel you, no!... Raven you don't think you like him Ted like that already; if you do then you're way over your head. Besides the dance is coning up, and eddy was gonna ask you…oooops!"Chelsea had slipped like me but this time it was worse for her, she didn't keep a secret of a friend.

"Omg…I didn't know eddy felt that way I thought we were just friends." I said feeling taken back with this terrible surprise. I surely didn't like eddy that way.

"Omg, Raven promise you won't tell him, but yeah he does". Chelsea scrambled.

"Tell who what …that you spoiled my surprise and couldn't keep a secret?" Eddy interrupted; he must have heard the whole thing. "Look I thought we we're friends Chels-ea, I can't believe you, you're ridiculous" He walked away upset, most of all he walked away hurt. I couldn't believe we had just hurt someone we cared about; Chelsea looked terrible, I'm sure she felt that sting. We watched speechless as Eddie walked away.

"Oh, Chels don't cry, I'll be right back it's aright" patted her shoulder than darted towards Eddie. "Eddie! Wait up!" he stopped and turned around.

"What?" He said angrily.

"What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard you say that you thought we were just friends and then I heard Chelsea tryna cover it up, man that's messed up Ray."

"Look I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this, I mean I …I bugged Chelsea to tell me!" I lied.

"Don't try that on me Ray, I already know the truth, look I'll see you tomorrow, and now that you know tell me whether or not you want to go with me to the dance, tell me before Saturday, because the dance is on Saturday you know." He began to walk away. "Ohh… And Raven, I know we are friends but think about it maybe we could be something more". Eddie did his gangsta walk away.

I was shaken, was I going to have to deny Eddie and possibly risk our friendship or was I going to go with him and lead him on into false hopes? What ever I was to do I had 5 days to decide because today was Monday. I moped back to Chelsea.

"Bad news Chels we might both be friend traitors soon, Eddie wants to go to the dance with me and I don't think I should go with him then I'd be kinda lying to him." I looked down, and then hugged Chelsea. I looked up as Ted walked by I looked him up and down and smiled. My head rested on Chelsea's should as we hugged, all of the sudden I jerked back from her. My nostrils flared and my eyes widened I put my hand up in a stop position. I was having a vision.

VISION:

I'm holding hands with Ted and then he pushes me into an empty class room. The name of the classroom is blurry. I'm laughing and Teds kissing my neck, then he begins to French kiss me. The bell rings and everyone comes rushing in and Eddie's the first one in and sees me kissing Ted. He's outraged and hurt. He runs out of the class room. "NO" I shout. Ted and I push away and take our seats. On the board it reads "today is Friday, go for you're dreams". I run out of the classroom and chase after Eddie.

VISION ENDS.

"Omg Chelsea"

**To be continued…**

**A/n: Sorry guys to cut it off at the good part I've always hated that! R&R! I hope you loved it! **


	3. Ravens rescue, my daydream

**A/n: This chapter is extremely inappropriate for younger viewers, so I warned you, don't send flames, It contains high sexual content, and rape intentions, sorry guys butThingswill be better in the next chapter, I mad e it his way for a reason, once again, please excuse my poor grammar.**

This day was already ruined and now it was going to get worse. I couldn't help to think why I ran after Eddie, did I really feel something for him, or was I just trying to keep a friend. What bothered me even more was that I was about to take things a step farther with Ted this week and I hadn't even really talked to him or bonded, I started to foresee Ted was just using me. Or maybe he wasn't and I just felt that way because of the way I felt about Eddie. I began to Daydream as I walked to my locker.

**Daydream** : (Caution contains graphic sexual content)

Ted and I are holding hands he walks me home then when we are just about there I shove him in to the bushes and he laughs we hide back there randomly for no reason at all. Then, I begin to take off his shirt he takes off mine and my pants his muscles bulging. "Aren't your muscles going to bulge through the bushes" I flirt. "Depends if I pump too hard" Things were getting intense. We started to make out madly, his head between my legs he fingered me, and then licked, the process continued I moaned. Louder and louder, then…all of the sudden Eddie thinks I'm being hurt so he rushes into help, only to find that my moans are out of pleasure.

Once again hurt,he rushes away

**Daydream ends**

I began to wonder why I was intent on making Eddie so Jealous in these visions, and daydreams. I decide to consult my parents about my issue.When I ot home of course but I wasn't about to tell them how kinky I was. That was for me only.

I snapped out of it and realized I only had 7 mins till class so I ran to my locker, and ran back up stairs. To my surprise it was already Lunch time. "UT-Oh" I said to myself. Ted came by coincidentally. I realized it was Tuesday my vision couldn't happen.

"HI, I'm new here"

"I know we meant in class, I was the one who knew your name right off the bat" I tried to make him remember.

"That wasn't me, that was my tw-"he paused like he was confused.

"That was me alright so you want to chat since lunch is almost over"?

"No I'm fine"

"No, I insist"

"Okay… I said I was fine, I need to grab a water bottle anyway I'll catch you later" I began to walk away thinking about how aggressive Ted was. All of the sudden someone grabbed my arm I was scared and kicked then but hen they put me in a bear hug.

"I don't think you heard what I said, you could've made this easy, but now you're upsetting me" It was Ted.

"Get off of me" I gasped upset. I kicked and hollered but everyone was either in the teachers lounge or in the lunch room. Let go I elbowed him and attempted to run, I began running down the narrow hallway towards a sign marked d construction.

Several students who looked a little rough and dirty grabbed me and took me into a blocked off room. A small girl tied me to a wall. "Hey let me go, I did nothin' to you, Ted I thought we were friends"

"Ted, who's Ted?" The small girl asked. "Oh , isn't dat your Twin brother Tom" She looked at the guy I thought was Ted. Tom laughed.

I was extremely frightened it was a gang of people and I didn't know what was going to happen to me I was hopeless. I began to yell for help. "This is the new soundproof bandroom, no one can here you sweetz.

I sighed and began to cry and plead for them to let me go. The girl ripped off my pants and started to finger me. Tom, started to caress my revealed breast, and two other boys were fighting over the girl to move, so that they could see if they could shove two in me. '

"No, stop" I repeated over and over.

All of the sudden the real Ted rushed in.

**A/n: I know this story is a little twisted right now but there is a reason, so please read and review yall! Eddie's going t come in soon.**


	4. Eddie claims he's psychic, woe, that's w...

**A/N: Thanks again my reviewers, or should I say reviewer? You guy's need to step up your game, the only person who has been reviewing my story is KBC, I'm very disappointed in yall! IGHT, read my story yall, or should I say KBC, oh, and review please after you read it, I hate when you get on and read and don't review! Tell me ig you like that kinky stuff okay? This is short so excuse the shortness!**

"Let the girl go! We didn't move thousands of miles away from home to rape the girl's I have crushes on, now did we?" He winked at me.

I smiled then realized I was naked and blushed, he ran over to me and put some clothes on me, I was so happy that I'd been rescued but I still had experienced enough to damage my emotions. I laughed as he left the room with me, his hand around my shoulder. For some reason I wasn't too traumatized.

"Raven, I too am psychic, I've foreseen this moment, and I wasn't able to get to you fast enough, I have failed you, my wife!"

"Hoe, Hoe, Hoe, wait a minute, your wife?"

"Yes, my wife, we will marry in the future"

"How come I didn't get that memo buddy ol' pal" I questioned jokingly but serious.

"I can see way into the future" he replied. All of the sudden Eddie ran into the room.

"That's funny because that's what I told you just a few minutes ago, before you dashed off and knocked me out cold" He panted

"Eddie I always knew you we're jealous, but how could you lie to me?" I replied hurt by Eddie's false truth, if Eddie were really psychic he would've said so sooner. I ran out of the room overwhelmed by this lunch hour's events. I didn't know who to believe.

I began to walk home I was too overwhelmed to return to lunch. Ted yelled for me to wait up as I walked along the sidewalk. I kept walking. "Hey, look I'm sorry about all that, I thought me and Eddie we're friends; there is so much I wish to tell you. Maybe we can discuss this at lunch on Thursday?" Without even thinking of my vision I agreed.

"Yeah, sure, uh, no problem, anything you need, for saving my life, I was sooo swept away by this guy. Eddie peers out from a bush and runs towards raven.

"Look Raven I can explain, what did Ted just say to you, he's lying bout all of this, he isn't who you think he is" Eddie handed me a pile of papers. I thrust them away.

"Whatever you are trying to pull here Eddie, it's not working" I scuffled home in anger at the way things had went down today.

**A/N: Thanks for reading don't forget to review you know you want too, that review button looks oh so tempting, wouldn't you agree? Tell me if you like sex included in these stories reviewers………KBC, come on guys I don't wanna keep saying KBC, review so I can say your names too, not that I don't love KBC!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::bye lovas!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
